Uncapitable & Undisclosed
by DeCkLaRatioN
Summary: Prototype x Naruto. Caution! Bloody, !MAYBE! later Lemon. Naruto tried to fight his feelings for so long, to avoid more problems. But this day shall change his entire life... And within him, a voice spoke to him like a inner archenemy... Unpaired,R
1. First Remaining

_**Uncapitable & Undisclosed - **_

_**Author Note: So, This is Dp/Cc.A.. Actually, I have to make a confession. I had this idea, or merely the "Want" to steal the basic idea of combining Prototype and Naruto together by "Soulblazer87", who wrote (and is still writing at this moment) "ProtoNaruto". Great story, I can only advice to check it out! Anyway, please give me Reviews, Critics, etc., if you like the story please do even more so. **_

_Genre Informations:__** DEFINITELY OoC, AU.**_

_Rating: __**M**_

_Pairing:__** None yet, if even.**_

_**The first Remaining**_

_**-------------+[Seal of Change: Situation]+-------------**_

"Naruto, is that you ?", was all a certain redhead has replied to the motionless standing, with yellow with red strains (which nearly looked like blood), haired Ninja.

His Hitai-Ate, the symbol itself as well as the cloth hold it, was covered in that same, terrifing color. It was definitely Konoha's Number One Ninja of Surprise, though this might be one of many surprises of the past that are more sad then actually good, or therefore, funny. Time has drastically changed for the orange jumpsuit wearing Ninja. And as he now turned around, his face revealed a emotionless fighter who seeks for certain things, as more a former Protector of even these who did not treat him well.

Naruto was shunned by all kind of people in the city who knew of his secret. And even these who not knew it, mainly children, were told not to be any where near him, or therefore be befriended with him. These who disobeyed got punished. That certainly was what most of the parents have thought.

One of the best persons who should and could understand that was certainly this redhaired Shinobi. He wore a red Kimono, it kind of resembled a Dress for males. A large, sand-brown Gourde protected his entire back. There was already sand incircled laying on the floor around him, as he was prepared and ready for everything. A look of disbelief of the currently situation, mixed together with a hint of sadness was painted brightly in Gaara's face.

And as both of them stood there, their eyes fixed on each other, Naruto was remembering how it all began.

_**-------------+[Seal of Change: Time and Situation]+-------------**_

Konoha was a very quiet, peaceful, but yet powerful village. It was one of the five Great Ninja villages in the great five element Nations, while the village hidden within the leaf was settled within the Nation of Fire. There were serveral great events since the founding of the city by the Shodai Hokage, from sad to happy ones.

The most saddest event of them all has to be the attack of the Mighty Kyuubi, strongest of all the 9 Tailed Demons. Their Power is named to be the strongest of all the living creatures, and their chakra each is distinguish itself by representing different attribute, even if they do not really intend. The reason why is unknown, but the attack of the Kyuubi did not just cause havoc, but also caused great suffer and sorrow to the people of Konohagakure. Many clans suffered great loss, just like many clans were that day wiped from the entire Landscape. There Sacrifise was written on the memorial stone outside of the village, engraved on the sacred stone.

The Yondaime Hokage, called Namikaze Minato, gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into a baby. This baby was Naruto, the son of the Yondaime and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. She died when she had born their son. And even until now, only the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen which was called the Professor himself and Jiraya, the godfather of Naruto, knew of his heritage.

But the sacrifice of the Yondaime to give his life for the village, as it may see his son as a hero, failed drastically. Instead of treating him just like his father, like a hero who took the heavy burden of having the evil creature sealed within him, all kind of people at best defiled him like the sealed demon, as they attacked him whenever they got the slightliest chance. There was often a mob of people ready to go against him whenever he was in the streets. He wanted to be a Ninja since he was little, though the Sandaime might have convienced him to as he hoped for the potencial of both, Namikaze and Uzumaki, within Naruto.

But his education at School was poor at best, and he had no to nearly no friends because of the parentage. Only Ichiraku Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen shop "Ichiraku's Ramen" Naruto would have died for, his daughter Ayame, Iruka (a Chuunin, teacher at the Academy and therefore Naruto's teacher) and the Sandaime himself treated him very good. Naruto did not even know about the existence of his godfather, as he is outside of the village for "researchings". The Sandaime, for the further protection of Naruto, released a law that every one was forbidden to speak about the Demon and it's connection to Naruto in public. There were hard punishments for everyone which dared to disobey the law, granting punishments from long sealings within the chakra-absorbing jails towards the rare case of banishment of the village. But nothing has seemed to helped at all, as this evening everything should change though.

It was just another of these evenings for Naruto. The young blond with chaotic, wild hair was walking through the streets, careful not to be seen by anyone. Until now, he always just tried to ignore what people did to him, he never wanted to let his emotions go free as he feared more problems. After he tried it once, he was just tortured for longer time. This time though, his luck wasn't exactly high. A mob was already on it's way towards him. He tried to run away from them as soon as he noticed them, but this very sidestreet he walked leaded to a deadend and as they engaged him, he began to let go of his emotions in his physical and mental exhausting. The word was actually so ironic considering his currently situation, but he had no time to keep the thought further.

"Ah, you are crying, aren't you ?", one of the adults said in a matter of fact, but no further emotional tone, as they looked at the boy laying on the floor by now with cold eyes.

"So sad. What do you think how we felt when we lost our beloved by you ? What do you think we had to suffer because of you ? DO YOU EVEN KNOW IT ?" The last part was more a scream of emotions, mostly anger, then everything else.

There was no Ninja around them, as they all tried to avoid stopping the mob and therefore, problems. And even if there were other, regular villagers around they would at most have helped the already large mob. Naruto felt huge sadness within him. He did not understand why these things were happen and he was not even sure if he wanted to know.

_\\Hehehehe....\\_

//What ? Who is that ?//, Something inside of Naruto broke his inner silence, and his hard as well as useless try to fight emotions back.

_\\This_ sure is gonna be fun...\\ Suddenly, Naruto felt how two feelings ran through him. One was a unbearable Pain... A sharp, sanity-eating Pain. Another was upraging anger. A unbearable anger, welling up from the very innerest core of Naruto out into the world.

The surroundings of Naruto felt like everything went crazy, he was not able to notice or hear anything anymore, but either was his mind to the feelings as sharp as he could only imagine it was possible. He began to pass out from the infinity amount of feelings he felt, though his body still reacted violently to them. His look changed hard, and as people started to back off as they saw how the kid seemed to go crazy, Naruto's Chakra flared in a violent orange up and everything around him began to tremble for a short amount.

The villagers never knew what hit them, as suddenly large, orange and black spikes began to grow househigh with sharp edges. Everything was bloody and limbs were flying around everywhere. The whole street was covered in spikes, blood, limbs and a broken ground. Only a piece of ground was intact around Naruto, from where the whole spikes seemed to come from. His hands were in the same colors and material, leading into the ground like they were connected with it.

Slowly, the world around Naruto began to revive. He did not know what happened, neither did he even notice what exactly happened before. All he remembered was the pain he felt, and the anger enraging him further. He did not even know where it all came from! When he slowly opened his eyes, his arms felt heavy. He didn't know why, so he wanted to look how it came. The view, that Naruto got before him, would have to be the most hardest, bloodiest and Sanitytorturing sight ever for a child of Naruto's age. Everywhere was blood and bodylimps like arms, legs and chests were lying all over the floor. One head was lying before Naruto, it was the one of the Adults which screamed at him. Lungs were at some places (and pieces), even what seemed to looked like hearts were flying around. And even when Naruto not knew what these kind of things are, it was hard.

They looked so familiar to him, and something in his guts told him that this was definitely not right. His mind was torn apart by the sight, and worst of all, he was in the middle of it. The blond's stomach felt like it began to turn it's self around, and Naruto coughed hard while he fell over, throwing up on the ground. The thrown liquid seemed to slightly mix with the blood, revealing a grotesquely mixture of these two sauces on the ground. When he was sick of what he saw, he was it even more now. That was, until he notice his arms. His eyes wided in shock and horror. The previous human arms were now a thick, black with some slightly orange mess with seemingly arm like shape.

//This explains why they are so heavy... Ar.... Are they the reason for this ? //, was one of a lot questions forming within his mind. _**Where did they come from ? What are they ? What did the villager speak about ? What demon ? What killed them ? Did I do that ?**_

Naruto began to scream. The questions overwhielmed him, and he held his head in the chaos. He screamed more when he noticed what he just did, as he was afraid of his arms.

_**-------------+[Seal of Change: Time and Situation]+-------------**_

"When was it, Naruto, that you lost your existence ?", was a merely weird question to ask. Naruto just huffed by it.

"Don't you know the answer by now ? We are different, but still so much alike.", he looked down to the floor. Gaara closed his eyes, as he turned his head toward the sky.

"What would you change when you were to look back ?", was another question. Naruto imagined his life from that previous moment on, to now.

_And this... is where his story begins._

_**Author Endnote: This was the first Chapter, please leave me Reviews and critic! I want to improve, and Reviews will make me keep writing. To repeat the note, I had the idea for the story from "SoulBlazer87", so be sure to check his Story "ProtoNaruto"!**_


	2. Second Remaining

_**Uncapitable & Undisclosed - **_

_**Author Note: Well, I hadn't expect that so many people have already favorited my story. 4 People within the first 12 hrs and more people having read it then my other stories! Especially for a Rated M story, this is for me a huge achievement! Thanks, I hope more people gonna review it ! To remind, I had some inspiration by "SoulBlazer87"'s "ProtoNaruto". Check it out!**_

_Genre Informations:__** DEFINITELY OoC, AU.**_

_Rating: __**M**_

_Pairing:__** None yet, if even.**_

_**The second Remaining.**_

_**-------------+[Seal of Change: Review Corner]+-------------**_

_**Soulblazer87: Thanks for that. I tried to figure how someone would act, as I do not really agree with all the stories making Naruto act like he had no negativ feelings like feeling sick etc. To the critic, yes, I gotta say I agree with you. Not sure if I gonna hold a eye out for that, though. But it shouldn't be that hard to ignore, and if I see something drasticall, I just gonna change it. And: This chapter is my answer for the last statement :D**_

_**-------------+[Seal of Change: Situation]+-------------**_

The white full moon shined on a crying, small figure. While the Streets around were loud in the excitement of the daily nightlife, one sidestreet was more cruel then any living Reality Naruto saw until now, or could have ever imaginate. He sat in the middle of a pure, bloody massacre, as everywhere around him were limbs, remainings of insides and remainings of both laying around. Only the deep, steady silence still gave some kind of comfort in this area.

"What am I... What am I...", was the only thing in his mind. It roamed in his head like a everreturning boomerang. The wildhaired child stared blank into space, sitting in the circle of the bloodless ground, his eyes like in a trance. //So... this is the extend things are going to turn out...//, spoke a heavy, mighty and unhuman-like voice in Naruto's mind. Named Person looked up, just to see no one around at all. \\I'm hearing voices already... I'm a monster.. But what kind of Monster ? What am I ?\\, Naruto began to crawl himself even deeper into his mind, trying to find answers. Whatever the answers were, it was beyond what his childlike brain could handle. //You are not going crazy. Surprisely not, yet. // Naruto tried to ignore it, as he knew there was no such thing as ghosts or a possiblity that this voice could be real. \\Gonna ignore me, huh ? Hehehe.... You are quite the brat, I remember your foolish father being so sturborn.\\

No matter what it was, or which switch, but the voice definitely pressed the wrong one. Naruto did not know why he was alone, but as he had no parents he had figured there must be a reason why they left him alone. Of course, he did not know that his parents died both for him, and his future existance. Feelings, forgotten and engraved in the deepest of Narutos heart. These began to well up, and as he felt the anger rising, he also felt how the weird thing began to laugh inside his head. The laugh was deep and like a growl, but it fitted to the voice.

//I can't believe it! Ahaha! This is seriously unexpected... but this sure will be a lot of fun.//, was everything he said, while laughing. Naruto was still torn apart by the feelings. He didn't even knew of their existence... Which might be the worst mistake for him, ever. \\What is going on ? Who are you ?\\, were the only response of Naruto. The voice ceased the laugher slowly, and started to speak with a hearable "grin" hearable. //I am the Kyuubi, mighty Demon Lord and strongest of the Nine Tailed Beasts. I was sealed within you by the fourth. I am completely sure that you do not believe that, but if you ever heard what the villagers said, even unintended, even a brat like you should be able to connect things together.//

To say that Naruto was shocked mind be the least. To say that he still had problems believing the situation was also the least. But the very least was, what he should do know. Before he was even able to keep on thinking what to do, his hands started to reform again. It hurt to him, as it was kind of a weird feeling, combined with feelings like hatred or anger. The Kyuubi keeped on laughing. //You wonder why this happens, right ? You wonder WHAT happened here, correct ? Well, I can tell you. Your body isn't able to surpass me. My power is in you, as the damned Yondaime sealed me within you with a special Seal. Until now, you always kept your feeling for you. Instead of feeling any feeling at all, you just asked for the reasons. But with that, you just stored everything within you. With my sealing, your DNA was changed on a very bizarre, but hard way. To put it simple for someone mortal like you, I have changed you. You are not human anymore. At best, you are Halfdemon now.// More laughings began.

The still spaced out-looking Boy felt even worse now. There were a lot of informations now starting to sink into him. But a lot seemed logical now. \\What... will happen to me now ?\\ The fox became silent. //Even I don't know. Hell, you could turn into a demon. You could forget yourself. But one thing is sure, you can be what you want. The substance which formed your arm is reacting for now only to your feelings. With training, it even might listen to your Control. Everything could turn into the substance, and you could recieve abilities no one of your kind ever dreamed about. Why it is like that ? Easy, your body is rejecting me. It kind of does not like me, so to speak. But as I am sealed, your body keeps trying to work together with my power. This is the reason why you are getting stronger. This is the reason why you could get even more stronger then any of your kind, even faster with higher efficitivty. And this is the reason why this happened. The spikes were your deed, coming from your will and feelings as well as **our** Power. I guess this is basicly how it works, but not even I am fully sure about that.//

More Informations started to sink in. Naruto just didn't know what to think anymore. //I gonna make you a offer which I hope I will not regret. I will help you in lending my power to you, which helps you with the substance. I will guide you until our way seperates. Which is what I ask for, that if you do not need me anymore, We both gonna seperate each other that I am free again and you can live life like you want to. If I gonna go rampage than ? I don't know, depends on the previous time. But I know one thing for sure, I doubt your body could handle me leaving you right now. I am the reason why you regenerate so fast, just by the way. So me leaving you know before you can understand your powers might lead to a earlier death of yours.// The Kyuubi began to howler again.

A comfortable silence came upon them after the laughter. Naruto said nothing, and the Fox finally went silent. It was like a church in hell for someone with belief. Everything made sense to Naruto, but he knew that this power might get him to more then trouble. \\You said, I can do whatever I want with it ?\\ Will and ambition were graved in Narutos face now. He knew, this might be a way to get better, to reach a level no one could ever achieve. He started to form plans within his mind, and he began to think about it more clearly.... Yes, I guess I could use it. No one could surpass him, and he might be able to live a life he always wanted. //Basicly, yes. At least, I guess so. But you should be careful with the power, nonetheless. **We** might destroy ourself, if **you** use it without being careful.// With a nod, Naruto began to step up. His arms began to feel lighter as the substance began to get absorbed by Naruto's body again. His feelings were in a complete halt, as he tried to cease them as much as possible.

He looked straighted over the slaughter before him. Naruto knew, this would be the answer to every fight he fought if he could fight it, but it would not even matter who it was. Was it a bad person ? Or a good person ? No matter who, he could end like that. He felt, however, no guilt at this moment. Nothing he could have done would have changed it now anyway. And he would get definitely better. What to do with the powers, however, was something he could not imagine just yet.

_**Author Endnote: Is it just me, or does Naruto act majorly OoC ? I am not sure how I am going to turn him out, maybe he will turn (a little) friendlier again. Anyway, how did you like it ? Again, prohably for the last time I'll make sure, check "ProtoNaruto" by "SoulBlazer87" out ! He gave me the maininspiration! And you, who has read, give me Reviews, Critic, Ideas and everything else. PM, Email (Break_The_), Reviews, everything!**_


	3. AN T R I P

I know that I am lazy. I am really Lazy, which is why I mostly just give stories up before continuing them. But this time, I rewrote the Chapters, so please give your options and feedback by Review! Maybe I can keep it up again.

So Long,  
Dp 


End file.
